


Overworked Angel

by capriciousking



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College!AU, M/M, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capriciousking/pseuds/capriciousking
Summary: Mark is working himself to the bone, refusing to take a break even for a moment. Donghyuck is determined to make him rest.





	Overworked Angel

**Author's Note:**

> uHM this is REALLY bad but it was supposed to be a little impromptu gift to rachel for her birthday n stuff even though it's months late at this point. it's nothing special just a bit of Gay i felt like writing.

Mark feels beyond exhausted.

He supposes his continuous lethargism is a result of too many restless nights spent wide awake, textbooks and loose worksheets littering his once clean bed. Sometimes he forgets that it’s actually his bed underneath it all, hidden and unreachable. He knows he should take a break that doesn’t consist of downing as much coffee as possible in the span of five minutes or running down to the off campus seven-eleven to purchase yet another handful of energy drinks he doesn’t even enjoy the taste of. The life of a struggling college student isn’t an easy one, but Mark is determined to persevere through it somehow. 

The bags that hang heavily under his eyes are weighing him down in the college library, slumped over his laptop with thick history books stacked beside him, pages worn with age and dust that had accumulated over time from being kept on the shelves for so many years. The open page of his notebook is crammed full of scribbles that he calls his ‘notes’, written down in a rush to hopefully buy more time before the library is closed for the day. He can’t remember how many hours he’s spent in there since classes ended earlier. He’s snuck glances up from his studying to watch students come and go or be escorted out by the librarian for napping on the desks instead of working. He wishes he could afford time for a nap, even an hour or two would suffice. 

He’s currently one of the only students left working in the silent environment, the sounds of rapid typing and pages flipping echoing through the open room. His body feels completely locked in place as he tries to remain focused on copying down the research for his history assignment. He wants to complete it as quickly as possible so he can move onto studying for his next exam. Silently, he sighs to himself at the thought of how many uncompleted pieces of work await him, the nap he desperately desired for slipping further from his grasp. 

Mark is so engrossed in writing he fails to notice Donghyuck’s stare from across the room.

The look he’s casting in Mark’s direction is one of pure concern for his best friend who insists on overworking himself to the brink of exhaustion. He has no clue how Mark has managed to keep himself upright for so long and not collapse face-first into his open textbook. After hours of sneaking worried glances up from his own book, Donghyuck can no longer sit idly by and watch Mark’s eyes desperately fight to stay open and stay fixated on his computer screen. Truthfully, he’s been observing him like this for a week or so, unsure of how to approach him on the matter. 

He has to say something now, even if Mark won’t listen. He’ll get his point across one way or another.

Slamming his book shut, Donghyuck collects his things and shoves them into his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder lazily and heading towards Mark’s table. He hadn’t even noticed or taken his eyes off of the screen. He suppressed an eye roll at that.

“Mark.” Donghyuck deadpanned, arms folded over his chest. As expected, he received no reaction. “Mark.” He tried again, raising his voice slightly higher, mindful of how loud he was. They were in a library after all. “Mark, come on, you’ve been here all afternoon. Have you even eaten? Oh my god, you’re such an idiot.” He knew that his words and concerns were only falling on deaf ears. Clearly frustrated, Donghyuck slammed his hands on the table loudly, loud enough to capture Mark’s attention.

“Huh? Oh, hey Haechan.” Mark finally looked up from his laptop, ceasing his typing and attempting a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. He had given the familiar nickname to Donghyuck back in high school, never explaining exactly why or how he came up with it. It was an odd name that somehow stuck even years later. The fond memories of their adolescence that he held dear to his heart. 

“Hey, time to take a break.” He knew Mark wouldn’t give in easily to something like this unlike his usual pushover self. “Library’s closing soon anyways.”

“I really can’t afford to take a break right now, you know that. I have so many things to do before even tomorrow and I don’t want to fall behind. I can’t fail, Haechan, I’m so afraid of faili..”

“Mark! Listen to me.” He promptly cut off Mark’s rambling fears before his eternal paranoia could possibly raise any higher than it most likely already was. “You need to stay calm, okay? Come on, let’s go before we get kicked out.” Donghyuck whipped his head around to see the librarian shooing out the last remaining students, obviously in a hurry to get home for the day. 

Again, no response. At least Mark had temporarily stopped working, his head downcast towards the carpeted floor instead. “Don’t make me beg. Just an hour, that’s all I ask. I care about your health, Mark, whether you actually believe that or not. I care about you. Let me help you” Gradually, his voice grew softer, ending in an embarrassed mumble he silently hoped the other hadn’t heard. Donghyuck was horrible at expressing his feelings, even he knew that by now. Typically, he would cover up however he felt with playful teasing, taking occasional jabs at his friends or those he liked to any extent. Of course, Mark was no exception to that treatment, more so than anybody else he knew. They were best friends after all. 

Donghyuck looked back again to see no other students were left except them. He knew if they didn’t move now they would be kicked out. Slowly, he turned to the distressed blond to plead with him again. “Mar-”

“Just… Give me a second.” Came his meak response, voice overly soft as he slowly closed the lid of his laptop, delicately shoving it into his backpack along with the small stack of books on the table beside it. He took a moment to finally stand up, a deep breath and their eyes met again. As exhausted as he was, Mark still managed a smile, bold and bright as usual. It never failed to make Donghyuck’s heart race.

Silently, they both exited the library and immediately headed off campus, basking in the busy illuminated city streets, cars dashing by and signs directing them where they wanted to go. The local pizza place was fairly popular among tired and broke college students in search of anything edible that they could actually afford. It wouldn’t be the first time the two of them found themselves sharing a pizza after a long day of lectures and slaving over assessments or future exams they had coming up.

“Wait here.” Donghyuck instructed, leaving Mark to wait outside momentarily whilst he went to collect their food. Truthfully, he hadn’t ordered it at all. He had coincidentally struck up a friendship with one of the employees there, another broke student who always shot him an understanding smile when he trudged in at ungodly hours of the night in a desperate search for something edible. Winwin, he said his name was one night, his typical joyful expression prominent as ever along with the rings lining his eyes. 

Hot food in hand, he hurried back out to Mark, motioning for him to follow as the pair retraced their steps back to the campus dormitory. A comfortable silence had fallen upon them, the ambiance of the city around them filling the gaps in their conversation. Absentmindedly, Donghyuck started to sing, his soft voice echoing through Mark’s drooping frame, his overly full backpack dragging him down. His pace had slowed down significantly, weighed footsteps against the pavement barely managing to keep up. Despite his obvious fatigue, his lips managed to twitch upwards at Donghyuck’s smooth falsetto that played above the blaring music as they passed by a well lit house overfilled with drunk college kids. 

_“How could a heart like yours, ever love a heart like mine?  
How could I live before? How could I have been so blind? You opened up my eyes.”_

The hollering and overplayed pop song became more distant, the dormitories coming into view and the younger boys singing ceased. Mark instantly missed the sound, his voice had made him feel completely weightless. Unfortunately, that feeling couldn’t last forever no matter how much he wanted it to, the temporary forgotten weight on his back suddenly reappearing, making him stop in his tracks.

“Are you okay?” Donghyuck whipped his head around as if he could sense Mark’s sudden uneasiness. He simply nodded in reply, gaze fixated on the concrete below his feet. He didn’t have to even look up to know that Donghyuck was rolling his eyes at him. Without another word, the bag on his back was removed and shouldered by the other boy, the blond far too tired to protest and argue over it now. Once back on his feet, he took the pizza box with an apologetic expression and a mumbled ‘thank you’, inwardly cursing his limbs for their weakness.

The silence was creeping up on them again, seeping up through the creaky floorboards and dimly lit hallways of the dormitory. It always seemed to give off an awfully eery vibe at night. 

Mark reached into his hoodie pocket for his key, seamlessly unlocking the door with ease whilst balancing the pizza on one hand. Donghyuck set both of their backpacks down next to the door, mindful of the contents inside and retrieving his own laptop, moving over to his bed. Mark quickly followed his lead, kicking off his shoes and sitting cross legged opposite each other on Donghyuck’s bed. 

“What do you wanna watch?” 

“I don’t really mind.” Mark shrugs at the question, reaching forward into the box for a slice of pizza, his forgotten hunger suddenly resurfacing. 

Donghyuck decides to turn on some movie Mark has never even heard of, but he doesn’t seem to mind that at all. They eat in silence mostly, the younger occasionally making a comment about the series and his predictions of who will end up with who in the end. Mark admittedly tunes out the show playing in front of him, opting to listen to Donghyuck’s interesting commentary instead. He’s incredibly passionate about the show it seems, his eyes lighting up when he tells him about a particular character he loves, excitedly pointing at the screen when he appears and gushing at every word he says. 

He wonders if he’s ever talked about Mark like that before. 

Mark tries to pay attention the movie despite not really being that interested, finishing a few slices of pizza before moving the box away after they’ve both finished eating. Thankfully, he isn’t quizzed or asked for his opinion on who the lead female should get with. Subconsciously, he goes back to shamelessly staring at Donghyuck, observing his face that is full of curiosity and wonder as he watches intently. He’s completely focused on the story before him that Mark has forgotten already. 

When the movie progresses and the plot gradually unfolds, the smile on Donghyuck’s face drops, a pout quickly replacing it instead. Whilst he still looks breathtakingly gorgeous, the sad and confused expression on his face can’t be a good sign. He soon begins to realise that the character Donghyuck had been gushing over previously has been fatally wounded, the current clip showing him being cradled in the female lead’s arms as the life slowly leaves his eyes. When he looks back, there are tears welling up in Donghyuck’s dark eyes, desperately threatening to spill over as sad music fills the room.

Throughout the remaining scenes of the film, the tears silently fall down Donghyuck’s cheeks when Mark turns away. At first, he almost doesn’t notice the sudden weight on his right shoulder. But when he looks down and sees Donghyuck’s tear stained face leaning on him for support, he can’t help but smile a little. As the credits roll, Donghyuck slowly lifts his head from Mark’s shoulder to turn back towards him. He seems to be at a loss for words, his expression unreadable.

Mark feels his own hand move before he even has time to think about it, something inside of him compelling and controlling his movements for him. Silently, he watches his hand reach over and ever so gently wipe away the stray tears left on Donghyuck’s cheeks. When he retracts his arm, there’s a tiny smile gracing his lips. 

“Yah! I wasn’t even crying that much!” He sniffles, laughing at himself. “It was just really sad.”

“C’mon, it wasn’t THAT sad, Hyuck.” Mark quips back in response, rolling his eyes at the younger boy despite the grin on his face.

Donghyuck playfully shoves him backwards. “Of course you didn’t think it was sad. You didn’t even shed a single tear! How heartless of you.” In truth, Mark has a heart of gold in Donghyuck’s eyes. He’s so full of love and compassion for every being and creature on the entire planet.

Sometimes Donghyuck wonders how big of a space he holds in Mark’s heart and its ever growing list of inhabitants.

Awkward silences aren’t as common anymore with them, often times filling the gaps in conversation is far too easy for them. But right now, it’s different. Right now, both of their minds are blank. Mark is still on his back, looking up at Donghyuck hovering over him and quietly studying his features from below. His eyes are practically twinkling in the light from outside leaking through the open window, lips upturned in a grin even as seconds continue to tick by.

Mark feels his body moving to its own accord again, lifting himself slowly until his face is merely centimetres from Donghyuck’s, their gazes intently trained on one another and anticipating his next move. Gradually, the distance between them disappears, their lips brushing against each other gently. 

It’s a different feeling, not bad, not weird, just different. Kissing Donghyuck is nothing like what Mark had originally imagined (not that he would ever admit to thinking about such things) his lips are so soft, delicate and slightly inviting. But alas, the moment doesn’t last forever like Mark desperately wishes it would. When they finally pull apart, the first thing he notices is the cheshire grin adorning Donghyuck’s lips. For a few moments, fear rushes through Mark’s body faster than he can believe.

What will he say? Did he like it? Maybe I shouldn’t have done that… What if he hates me now?

The paranoia circulates through Mark’s mind, making his heartbeat race and thump loudly against his chest. Before he can apologise profusely for his previous action, Donghyuck finally speaks, the smirk still evident on his face.

“Took you long enough.” Is his unexpected reply, a short laugh soon following after.

Mark is completely speechless, utterly bewildered and somewhat unable to process the fact that Donghyuck isn’t yelling about how much he hates him right now. Confusion and shock quickly replace the fear that was previously racing through him. He tries to think of some sort of response to that but only manages to stutter out a surprised ‘what?’ and nothing else. 

“Are you really that oblivious? Right, of course you are. I’ve known you for way too long, I should know that by now.” He answers, mumbling the last part mostly to himself, silently shaking his head in disbelief. “Mark, I have liked for years at this point. I have tried being subtle, tried being the most obvious idiot on the planet for you to notice me. Do you know how many times I’ve just wanted to scream about how much you mean to me?”

“Donghyuck… I really had no clue.” He’s almost too stunned for words. Donghyuk actually likes him back? And has for how long? It’s like a dream, way too good to be true. For years he feared what would happen if the latter knew of his silly little crush that gradually grew as they did overtime during high school. He can barely believe any of this is actually happening. It’s everything he has ever wanted to hear from his lips and more. 

“I know you didn’t. You’re the most oblivious guy I have ever met, which is both a blessing and a curse.” Donghyuck’s laugh is golden, sunshine is practically radiating off of his smile as his fingers card through Mark’s messy blond hair. “So now that you know, are you gonna kiss me again or what?” The younger challenges from above, eyebrows raised and pearly white teeth shining at him.

Mustering up all the courage he can, he grabs and clasps Donghyuck’s hand in his own, intertwining their shaking fingers. He presses their lips together again, quickly basking in the electrifying feeling of kissing Donghyuck. Again, it isn’t the ideal first kiss either of them dreamed of, but it’s still theirs. 

The same song plays over and over on the menu title screen, background music to this dreamlike moment for the two of them. When they part again, they’re both laughing like always, falling onto each other as their overjoyed laughter slowly died out.

“You know I like you too, right?” Mark asks after a short while. Donghyuck hums in response, making himself comfortable as he nuzzles into Mark’s side. “I have since… Since I heard you sing for the first time. It was an accident actually, I was looking for Jeno and instead, I found you. You sounded so amazing… Like an angel. How could I not fall for you? For years you’ve been by side and every single day I am so thankful to have somebody as wonderful as you in my life. You’re my sunshine, Hyuck. I wish I had all the words to describe how much you mean to me but you interrupted me before I could get to my vocab study.” 

“You’re embarrassing me, Mark.” He hears Donghyuck mumble into his collar, instantly sending shivers down his spine. “I’ve decided you’re taking the entire night off of studying. And tomorrow you’re letting me take you out somewhere nice for the day. No protests, no worrying about deadlines or exams. Just us.” 

The idea sounds like a dream to Mark, a day for just him and Donghyuck, no anxiety or work to do. He knows if he really wanted to, he could say no and get a headstart for the history exam in a few weeks. But he desperately wants to say yes, to let the overbearing weight of college off of his shoulders for even just a day. 

“Alright, Hyuck.” He replies with an overly dramatic sigh, easily admitting defeat. “But, you have to sing for me.” 

Donghyuck lifts himself off of Mark’s chest slowly, leaning over to shut the laptop, the repeating music finally stopping. “Okay, fine. But only because you’re my boyfriend.” He quips, playfully rolling his eyes. The way the term ‘boyfriend’ rolls off of his tongue makes Mark’s heart race, his cheeks flushing a bright pink. He likes the way it sounds. He’s Donghyuck’s boyfriend, and Donghyuck is his. 

With a deep breath, Donghyuck’s melodic vocals fill their tiny dorm room, drawing him in instantly as soon as he opens his mouth. The sound of an all too familiar song reaches his ears, bringing back memories of a lovestruck boy observing and falling for an angel with a heavenly voice. 

_“‘Cause I’ve been thinking ‘bout you lately. Maybe you could save me from this crazy world we live in. And I know we could happen, cause you know that I’ve been feeling you. I know you want me too.”_

Mark had always wondered what ‘being in love’ actually comprised of. Books, movies, and advice from others only left him with so many different and conflicting answers. Which one was right? He still didn’t know. He doesn’t mind not knowing the ‘truth’ about love. Because right now listening to Donghyuck, watching the way he smiles and sings as if the entire world can hear him. Mark knows he’s in love. 

Mark is in love with Donghyuck, head over heels for an angel who will always catch him when he falls, who will be there when everything becomes too much. How did he ever get so lucky?

That night, he sleeps soundly for the first time in weeks, even months. He awakens to Donghyuck’s lips against his cheek, beckoning him to ‘get up’ in a cheerful tone. The day is perfect, college work and deadlines being the last thing on his mind. After dinner, they kiss again. It’s still not perfect, but it's everything he’s ever wanted.

Mark thinks to himself, ‘maybe taking a break was a good idea after all.’


End file.
